Interval
by runia24
Summary: Time is a mysterious thing. It never ends, yet we never have enough, and if Sigma's newest plan works, X is history. In a battle that takes place 100 years ago, it's up to some familiar faces to save the world...and themselves. MM/MMX Crossover fic.
1. Prologue: Timeline

Hello, guys and gals. Welcome to my first Mega Man fan fiction, and hopefully a story that I'll actually complete. We'll see. Of course, Mega Man and all related material are owned and copyrighted by Capcom. I make no money from this, though I really wish I did.

---

Interval: a Mega Man fan fiction, by runia24

Prologue: Timeline

---

September 24, 2055: Aleutian Cain is born

May 27, 2080: Cain receives his PhD in Archeology

April 10, 2115: While on an expedition searching for Mesozoic plant life, at location E-46 he finds the remains of a laboratory. Further inspection of files and logs revealed that he had found the lab of Dr. Thomas Light. Light's notes, detailing what sounded like a major breakthrough, kept referring to "the capsule."

April 10-14, 2115: Cain and his research/excavation team examines the ruins.

April 14, 2115: Dr. Cain and the group come across a capsule that contained an intact artificial being - Mega Man X. Cain reads the research notes of Thomas Light, and after being aware of the warnings the good doctor left behind, he unseals the capsule and activates X.

April-December 2115: Dr. Cain studies X and Dr. Light's notes. Reading over Light's notes, discovering his genius, Dr. Cain believed that he could replicate Light's designs and integrate them into a new generation of robots. He decides to move X and most of Light's equipment over to his own lab.

December 19, 2115: Dr. Cain builds the first Reploid based on X's design. Reploids are artificial beings based on the design of Mega Man X, hence replications of his design. The first Reploid he designed was never named.

January 2116: More Reploids are built, including ones based on various animals and even plants.

February 2116: Cain's Reploids become so successful that Reploid assembly lines become commonplace around the globe.

March 15, 2116: Known to some as "The Beginning," three Reploids went "Maverick," injuring two people before they were stopped. The event spawned talk that the assembly lines would be shut down by the council, but nothing became of it. Instead, the council set up a group of hunters to destroy any Mavericks before it could cause injury. The Reploid named 'Sigma' was assigned to lead of the Maverick Hunters, since he was among Cain's most intelligent Reploids, containing Cain's latest circuit designs.

April 2116: Sigma is officially deemed leader of the Maverick Hunter organization. Under Sigma's control, the Maverick Hunters were able to prevent any further injury to the population.

October 2118: Cain's team discovers the ruins of Dr. Albert Wily's lab. The Maverick Hunters are sent to investigate, and upon entering they discover a Maverick named Zero. Zero takes out many of the Hunters, so Sigma himself enters the ruins and goes to battle against the Maverick, almost being defeated by him, but due to a malfunctioning crystal on his head Sigma overpowers and defeats him. The defeat unknowingly spreads a virus to Sigma, Sigma brings Zero back to Dr. Cain at Hunter HQ.

December 2118: Cain repairs and fixes Zero so that he will no longer go Maverick. Zero becomes one of the leading Maverick Hunters.

June 4, 2119: Known as the 'Day of Sigma,' four years after X's discovery, the first large-scale Maverick revolt occurs, led by none other than Sigma himself, possessed by the virus he encountered in the ruins. X, who had been training under the wing of Sigma, and Zero are dispatched by Dr. Cain to suppress the revolt and bring Sigma and his cohorts to justice.

June 4-9, 2119: X defeats Sigma's eight 'chosen' Mavericks: Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Launch Octopus, Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, Armored Armadillo, Flame Mammoth and Boomer Kuwanger.

June 10, 2119: X and Zero find Sigma's hideout. Zero sacrifices himself to help X defeat Sigma's right hand Reploid -- Vile. X then goes on to defeat Sigma, and the island base is destroyed.

July 4, 2119: X assumes leadership of the Maverick Hunters.

December 23, 2119: Despite Sigma's defeat, the Maverick Rebellion continues. X tracks the remaining Mavericks to a Reploid factory, and launches a full assault.

December 24, 2119: Three of the Maverick leaders, Serges, Agile, and Violen, form a group called the "X-Hunters" and gain control of the North Pole. In the time between Sigma's demise and their sudden uprising, Serges collected the parts of Zero, who had died in the first conflict.

December 25, 2119: The X-Hunters contact the Maverick Hunters and taunt them with Zero's body, which they have split into three pieces, in order to lure out X, hoping to destroy him.

December 25-30, 2119: X locates all parts of Zero by battling the X-Hunters and defeats eight more 'chosen' Mavericks: Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, Flame Stag, Magna Centipede, Morph Moth, Overdrive Ostrich, Wheel Gator and Wire Sponge.

December 31, 2119: Zero is repaired. X locates the Maverick base and plans to invade it and defeat Sigma for the second time…

---

And that's it for the prologue. It's just my interpretation of the start of the Mega Man X timeline. It stops in the middle of the events of Mega Man X2 because…well, you'll find out soon enough. Of course, I'd love it if you guys reviewed this and gave me your opinions on how this story's going so far.


	2. Chapter 1: Sub Zero Search

Here's the first "actual" chapter. Let's hope there's some "actual" plot development. Of course, Mega Man and all related material are owned and copyrighted by Capcom. I make no money from this, though I really wish I did.

---

Interval: a Mega Man fan fiction, by runia24

Chapter One: Sub Zero Search

---December 31, 2119---

Negative forty below.

_Negative forty below_.

He knew it was going to be cold. After all, it was the South Pole, the coldest place on Earth.

He just didn't know it was going to be _this_ cold.

The Maverick let out a screech that echoed through the howling winds. No response. Not like he was expecting one anyway. He was supposed to be looking for Chill Penguin, but after just two hours he was ready to call it quits. He kicked at the air angrily, only to slam his clawed foot onto the soft snowy surface.

"Just one more hour," he muttered to himself. "If I don't find him in one more hour I'm teleporting the heck out of here."

Storm Eagle had spent the past three weeks searching for his fellow Mavericks, specifically the ones that were destroyed by X. That was direct order from Sigma, though he was curious as to why Sigma ordered him to do that so soon after recovering and being repaired himself.

Up until three weeks ago, Storm Eagle could have been considered not much more than scrap metal material. The cause: losing in a battle against the Maverick Hunter, Mega Man X, or simply X. Storm had gone Maverick for reasons not even he can currently remember, but was defeated in a battle against X. Storm was in critical condition after X defeated him, but he was still considered functional. Storm wasn't sure if he was lucky, or if X let him live.

It wasn't until almost six months after that fight that a trio of Mavericks inexplicably found Storm. The eagle Maverick was repaired and then immediately ordered by Sigma to locate the other 'chosen' Mavericks to see if they were still alive. After days of searching, Storm deemed six of the seven others to be completely destroyed or MIA.

That left Chill Penguin as the only other possible survivor from X's assaults, and that's what brought Storm Eagle to one of the most remote locations on the entire planet, looking for a Reploid that was more than likely destroyed in battle over six months ago.

Storm Eagle let out a few curses, quickly growing less and less tolerant of this weather, though soon enough he would know if Chill had survived or not. Just across the horizon, Storm could make a out a building complex.

"That must be the missile base Chill was stationed at!" Storm exclaimed, not wasting any time in flying his way there, the winds currently calm enough for him to do so. Sure enough, it was the missile base, though it was now in ruins. Though it was highly unlikely he would find his fellow avian Maverick, Storm still obeyed Sigma's orders and started scanning the area for any traces of Chill Penguin.

As expected, there was no trace of life at all, just some scrap metal scattered across the base, probably from enemies destroyed by X. The eagle Maverick sighed. He knew this was a waste of time.

"Just a few more sectors of the base to look through and I can go back to not being halfway frozen to death," he grumbled.

Storm was just about finished with his search when he came across a series of large chunks of ice. What was in one of the chunks was quite the surprise.

It was Chill Penguin. Other than being completely frozen, he looked in fairly good shape.

"Perhaps the temperature preserved him, like a bag of frozen peas," Storm chuckled to himself. Without wasting any more time, he carefully blasted at the giant ice cube. Even using a small amount of his power, he shattered the iceberg like it was glass and freed the other Maverick from his frozen prison.

Storm then rushed over to Chill, checking his condition.

"Hmm…other then a couple of scratches and bruises, some quick repairs and he should be just fine. How he fared so much better than the others against X, I don't know. I need to ask him that when he's fully functional again.

"I am fully functional, you jerk," the penguin Reploid spat.

"Now is that any way to talk to your rescuer?" Storm asked, a bit surprised that Chill actually responded.

"Whatever. Just fill me in with what I've missed in the past…" Chill paused for a second, "six and a half months?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's how long you've been an ice cube, and Sigma will fill you in on what you've missed once we return to base and get you fixed."

Storm then proceeded to teleport himself and Chill back to Sigma's base. The process lasted a little more than five seconds.

Sigma's base was a slight improvement over the one he first had. The original base had been on a small island and was sent to the bottom of the sea after X came and destroyed Sigma. Of course, Sigma was back, and this time he had a few aces up his mechanical sleeve.

Soon enough, Storm dropped Chill off at the repair labs. He figured it would take only an hour to have Chill back to full form. Until then, Storm reported to Sigma about the day's events.

"So Chill Penguin is the only one?"

"Yes, Commander Sigma. All the others were likely destroyed by X," Storm answered.

Sigma grunted in annoyance. Just the mention of X could make his circuits fry after their last encounter. He still couldn't believe he was defeated by that little blue…

"Commander, is something the matter?" Storm asked.

"No…no, I'm fine. It's just that X has defeated eight more of my carefully selected Reploids," the leader replied.

"Do you want me to see if they…" Storm started to asked.

"No. It doesn't matter. I have what I need. Even if X manages to beat me again, it will be I who has the last laugh. Come, Storm Eagle, and I'll show you my top secret project.

Sigma then led Storm through several corridors, getting deeper into the base, until they reached the main computer room.

The main computer lab was one of the larger rooms in the base. It was filled with technological marvels that even Dr. Cain would have been impressed with. Multiple Reploids and other bots could be seen working on various experiments and maintenance.

"What is it you plan on showing me, Commander?"

"This," Sigma answered. He stopped moving, as did Storm Eagle.

"What exactly is 'this'?" Storm asked, gesturing to the large circular machinery in front of the two of them.

"This," Sigma stated, "is the most powerful machine anyone has ever built. With this, I can defeat Mega Man X before he was even created!"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Storm Eagle. What you see before us is my most secret underground project, and it's finally complete… a time machine."

"A time…Commander, you can't be serious. This is…amazing."

"I know. Time is such an interesting subject, don't you agree? I mean, it's limitless, yet we never seem to have enough, at least until now."

"So what do you plan on doing with it, sir?"

"Good question. I'm going to send a group of Reploids back in time and have them kill the creator of X: Dr. Thomas Light. About one hundred years ago should do the trick."

"Sir, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're going to be one of the ones I send back. You'll be among the first to ever travel back in time."

"But how do I get back? I doubt they'll have a time machine a hundred years in the past."

"All taken care of, thanks to the assistance of a certain Reploid," Sigma answered. "Flash Flamingo, report here on the double!"

"Coming, Commander!" came a voice from somewhere nearby. A moment later, and a gold flamingo Reploid would join Sigma and Storm.

"Storm Eagle, meet Flash Flamingo, expert of all things dealing with time."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Flash said politely, extending an hand, hoping Storm would do the same. He did, and the two avian Mavericks shook hands.

"Flash, have the others in the 58th Elite Squadron report here immediately. You leave tonight," the commander ordered.

"Understood, sir," Flash replied. He pressed a finger to his ear, activating a COM link. "58th Elite, report to the M.C.L. at precisely 1800 hours. Flash, over and out."

Flash left the other two to take care of some last-minute business before the time machine would be activated.

"Wait, Flash! Before you take off, can you tell me how we're supposed to get back to the present?" Storm asked.

The flamingo Reploid turned around, mentally slapping himself for forgetting something so important. He briskly walked back to the two. He took out a computer chip and a soldering iron, and branded the chip onto his gunned arm.

"Um…ok? What exactly is this?" Storm asked quizzically, waving the arm around.

"This is the Cx4 chip, a special chip which I designed. It allows anyone that has it installed to shoot a portal that allows the Reploid that has it to return back to his own time. It doesn't activate until someone goes through the portal. Be careful though, it only works for one shot and the portal only lasts about ten seconds. If you don't go through the portal, you're stuck in the past. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do the same for that grumpy penguin fellow…"

"You mean Chill Penguin?"

"Yes, him. In fact I need Commander Sigma to come with me to explain the situation to him, make sure everyone is on the same page and all that. Anyway, we must get going, but of course I and the rest of the 58th will see you this evening. Until then, I bid you a good day," Flash finished, finally leaving with Sigma.

As he watched the two leave the main lab and head towards the repair lab, Storm Eagle felt something tug at the back of his mind. It was just for a split second, but he definitely felt something. It felt like…a voice. A voice called out. It was very faint, and yet he heard it loud and clear.

"_Help."_

_---_

_And that's the first chapter. Wonder what's going to happen in chapter two? Well just wait for the update and you'll find out. Let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to point out any spelling/grammar errors. I hate those so much. Any type of review/feedback would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
